


Four Times Tommy Cockblocks Adam, One Time He Doesn't

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cockblocking: the oldest form of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Tommy Cockblocks Adam, One Time He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereaders:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _fiction_ using names and faces associated with actual trufax people. I do not know these people in any way, shape, or form outside of what they show the public. I do this to them because I _like_ to. *smirk*  
>  **AN:** In response to [this](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2029732#t2029732 ) [Glam_Kink](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt.

**I.**

He's gonna kill Tommy Joe. Kill him fucking dead.

The pretty little fanboy was ready for it. Had given up his phone, knew if there was any hope for a repeat he had to keep his mouth shut. Was moments away from rolling over and lubing himself up.

Adam was finally, fucking finally, gonna get laid.

And then his best friend, his bassist, his little pixie of an elf _straight_ boy, did an end run and cockblocked him.

The little fucker.

"He was bad news, babyboy."

Adam gives Tommy the finger. "He was gonna put the fuck out, Tommy Joe."

 

 **II.**

Adam pushes to a stand, swaying to the left. He gives the redhead across the table a pointed look. "Which way to the restroom?"

The guy pushes his chair back. "Lemme show you, baby."

His southern drawl has Adam's dick jerking in his pants. "Yeah, let you."

Two seconds after the door closes behind them, Adam pushes the guy to his knees and drops his zip, his cock all kinds of happy.

Then the door opens and a familiar face pops into view. "Zip up, man, time to roll out."

Adam curses and groans.

Blocked by the straight boy again.

 

 **III.**

Adam looks around, sighing when there is no sign of Tommy. He wants to get laid, _needs_ to get laid. He reaches behind him and curls his fingers around the guy's – Jeff, he thinks – around Jeff's hand. "Come on, my room is just down the hall."

Jeff isn't his usual type. A little bit broader, a lot more egocentric. But Adam is horny and Jeff is willing. Perfect match.

Adam twists the knob of his door and stops cold, biting back the need to scream. "Tommy? What the actual fuck?"

Tommy grins around his beer. "Movie night, man."

 

 **IV.**

Three guys. Adam picks _three_ guys and invites them to the afterparty. Surely Tommy can't block him from all three at one time.

At least he hopes not. If it happens again tonight he's seriously going to cry.

Or throw Tommy down and fuck him.

Which is exactly what he's planning to do an hour into the party when, after Tommy has spent the better part of their time there hanging on Adam and glaring, the three pieces of pretty fade into the shadows and then away with someone else.

"You're cockblocking me, you shit!"

Tommy blushes. And nods. "Yeah."

 

 **V.**

The door closes and Adam pushes until Tommy's flat against the wall. "You've been fucking with me, Tommy. Promised myself that if you blocked me tonight I was taking it out of your ass." He watches arousal flare in Tommy's eyes. "That's what you want, right?"

"Maybe."

He shakes his head. "Maybe played out when you chased my fun away. You owe me now."

Tommy grins. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Adam murmurs, sucking and biting Tommy's neck, stopping only after a mark blossoms, too large for Tommy to hide beneath his shirt. "Bed. Now."

Tommy wastes no time following the command.

* * *

Adam tosses the washcloth towards the bathroom, hoping he'd better aim with it than he did the condom. He's, they're, tired and completely fucked out.

He's never felt better.

Adam smiles when Tommy curls closer, soft snores tapering off as he settles down to sleep.

He grabs his phone when it vibrates, chuckling as he reads the text from Danielle... _how's my favorite rock god? having a busy night?_

Adam looks over at Tommy, still slick with sweat and lube, his own come drying on his stomach, and responds, _well its a long story but basically i overcame many cockblocks._

 

* * end * *


End file.
